In order to do research on either etiology or remediation of dyslexia, a comprehensive test of the component skills of reading is required. The subskills addressed are structured in a model that combines levels of language organization with several cognitive operations. Using computer adaptive techniques for presentation and measurement of test items, a broad range of reading skills can be evaluated quickly and accurately. A computerized diagnostic test can yield information on abilities, (in)consistency, latency, and strategies. Phase I will include item and graphics generation, programming, trial testing, item calibration, evaluation, and documentation. A sample of 100 dyslexics and 100 normal readers in grades two, four, and six will be given the computerized test and one of several paper-based reading tests. Both an agglomerative and a partitioning type cluster analysis will be applied to the data set to isolate differences in the skill profiles between groups, across ages, and within dyslexics. In phase II the item pool will be refined, diagnostic logic will be updated in light of test results, and implementation on micro-computers will be started.